Don't Cha
by ficklewriter
Summary: Derek overhears a conversation between Addison and Callie that makes him all hot and bothered. Pairings: AddisonDerek. implied GeorgeCallie


Disclaimer: Grey's characters are not mine. Borrowed only from Shonda and company to play for a while. Title is from Pussycat Dolls.

Ever since Derek and Meredith broke up 3 weeks ago, a full 6 months after they reunited and the divorce finalized, Derek found himself constantly looking intently at his ex-wife. Okay, that was a lie. The _staring, _observing he would argue actually started even when things with Meredith were still in the okay side. He just couldn't take his eyes off Addison whenever she was in his sights.

Sitting alone at the cafeteria, Derek once again found his attention drawn to Addison, who sat with Miranda Bailey and Callie Torres at a table a few yards away, laughing over lunch. He couldn't believe the change in Addison. Gone were the sad eyes and the sullen looks. There was lightness in her demeanor and she often laughs freely nowadays. Derek longed to go over their table and share in the laughter or even better, be the one that made Addison laugh again.

Things between the former Mr. and Mrs. were civilized at the most. There were some polite conversations consisting of 'hello Dr.'s and 'good luck's and sometimes when both were having good days a small smile of understanding here and there. In truth, Derek wished to re-establish his connection with Addison, the one he had lost when he became indifferent, the one they had before Mark, the one they've completely lost after the consequences of 'prom'.

Derek was startled from his thoughts when he realized the laughter stopped. When he returned his gaze to Addison's table, his eyes locked to that of his ex-wife's. Unable to break eye contact, Derek flashed Addison a small smile and then felt his heart soar when she returned it.

Derek didn't know what to do to himself. Ever since he caught bits and pieces of Addison and Callie's conversation in the attending's locker room, he felt a myriad of things – excitement, longing, jealousy and the one he couldn't seem to shake – hot and bothered. If Bailey hadn't come in and called for the two doctors to 'get off their lazy butts, stop the girly talks and practice some medicine', Derek would surely be discovered from his position – perched from the bench in between a row of lockers desperately trying to decipher the conversation.

Clearly, the two women had no idea that Derek, let alone anyone, was eavesdropping. Words like 'sweat dripping', 'vigorous workout' and 'tiring but also satisfying' were uttered freely. It was innocent enough, until Derek heard other phrases that would make any man's head spin – 'hips gyrating', 'skin revealed inch by inch' and something about an 'itty bitty red lace number'. By then, Derek's imagination went overdrive and his curiosity peaked.

It had been a good 30 minutes since the ladies had left the locker room but Derek remained on his spot, still recovering from the things he heard. He had decided that he will get to the bottom of the mystery surrounding Addison and Callie's conversation which as he had heard,

will take place three evenings from tonight. It didn't take long for him to decide on what to do, especially when he heard Addison's remark of 'finding some man candy to try it with'.

Derek's excitement reached epic proportions when he found out exactly what Addison and Callie were up to. He anticipated that he would have a tough time finding out the truth – asking Bailey was totally out of the question – until he saw George O'Malley grinning stupidly at a blushing Callie. Derek realized that George knew what was bound to happen on the anticipated night so he wasted no time cornering the intern. The encounter should have been awkward, after all George was his ex-girlfriend's roommate and friend, but at that point Derek didn't care.

"I know you know, O'Malley. So, spill" Derek started.

Caught off guard George stumbled over his words, "I…I'm sorry, Dr. Shepherd?"

"The thing between Addison and Callie… the thing that's happening tomorrow night. I need to know."

"The thing?" asked George. Derek gave him a look that says 'Come on man! Get with the program!' Finally, realization came to George. "Oh…"

"Yes! Now, tell me."

"Wait… you know something about it?"

"O'Malley! If I knew, we wouldn't be here, wouldn't we?"

"Right. I don't know how you heard and I'm certain they won't be pleased that you know something…"

"George!" Derek exclaimed, losing patience. He crossed his arms and stepped closer, hoping to intimidate the younger man.

"Okay, okay. All I know is that Callie and Dr. Montgomery are taking strip lessons or exercises… I don't know exactly what they're called… and it ends tomorrow night and Callie said I should prepare 'cause she's gonna show me what she has learned." George quickly explained. But towards the end of his monologue, George seemed to drift off to fantasy land, the stupid grin returning to his face.

Derek wasn't far off. He had also drifted to his own fantasy land, one that vividly starred his ex-wife.

To say that Addison was shocked to find her ex-husband waiting at the door of her apartment would be an understatement. She just came from the dance studio where the strip lessons were held. Addison was pretty exhausted after their last but most enjoyable session and all she wanted to do was rest. Finding Derek at her front door looking like he really wanted something from her, she realized that the evening would be far from over.

"Hi" Derek said with his McDreamy smile on his face.

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" asked Derek but he didn't wait for a response as he followed Addison inside her apartment. "Nice."

"What are you doing here, Derek?"

Derek didn't answer and continued surveying her apartment. He settled himself on the nearby leather chair. "Nice set of components you got there, Addie" he remarked, pointing to the state of the art entertainment system Addison had installed.

"Why don't you let yourself feel at home, Dr. Shepherd" Addison stated sarcastically, coming closer to where Derek was. "Seriously, Derek, what are you doing here? I'm tired and sweaty and I really want to get out of this clothes and sleep. So, please…"

"Interesting." Derek said, flashing another smile that would surely melt even freaking Antarctica.

"What?" asked a confused Addison.

"I heard you were taking lessons on how to creatively shed clothes." Derek said, reaching out to caress Addison's right arm.

"Oh…" was all Addison could say. She was distracted by the caresses Derek was applying on her arm. Addison wasn't sure why she's not making any moves to stop Derek. Maybe the two celebratory martinis she had with Callie before coming home were having an effect on her.

Derek rose to Addison's level, stepping into her personal space. "I would like you to show me what you've learned" he seductively said in Addison's ear. His caresses continued, increased even.

They stared at each other, eyes mirroring their desires. "Okay." Addison slowly let out before pushing Derek back on the chair.

Derek couldn't think straight. This was it. Addison was going to strip for him.

Somehow, Addison had lowered the lights in the room and already had a song playing in the background. Derek tried to peek at the CD cover to figure out the song being played and all he could see was a bunch of girls in provocative clothes and the word 'Dolls'. But he couldn't care less what the song was as Addison stood in front of him, hips moving to the beat.

"As I do this, you've got to remember one rule, Derek."

"What is it, babe?" asked an excited Derek.

Addison leaned over and whispered in his ear, "No touching the dancer."

Derek forgot about the protest formulating in his brain as Addison started her routine. When she had shed her sweater and pants, leaving her in a white tank and red lace undies, Derek couldn't help himself and started to reach for Addison's skin.

But before his hand made contact, Addison slapped it away and reprimanded, 'Nuh uh… no touching the dancer"

By this time, some sanity had returned to Derek and he heard the song playing on the background. The rhythm was kinda okay, definitely matching Addison's gyrations. But it was the words that caught Derek's momentary attention: 'Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me.' He was pretty sure Addison wittingly chose the song to get her last dig in on his relationship with Meredith. Leave it to the 'ruler of all things evil' to come up with that one at a time like this.

All thoughts of Meredith went out the window when Addison removed the white tank and revealed the matching red lace bra. Derek couldn't take it anymore and roughly seized Addison for a scorching kiss.

"Gosh, honey. We gotta get some rest. I've got twins scheduled for induced labor in the afternoon." Addison said after their latest, probably their fourth, round of lovemaking. It was nearly sunrise and all they got was about 2 hours of sleep.

"Take the day off, babe. I'm definitely not done with you yet," replied an exhausted but happy Derek as he collapsed next to Addison.

"Can't, those babies need to come out. But, promise, I'll make it up to you."

"How's that? More stripping? I really liked that."

"If you loved that, you'll definitely go insane with what I've signed up for next."

"Really? What is it?"

"Pole dancing."

The end.


End file.
